


Trophies

by Amymone



Series: Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone
Summary: Daniel isn't sure how he'll help Johnny not to think about all the bad moments involving his '84 second place trophy, but he's sure as hell going to try.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071410
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	Trophies

“Hey, is this-is this your second-place trophy from ’84?”

Johnny looks down at what LaRusso is holding. Fuck. He thought he’d hidden that damn thing really well. But of course, snoopy LaRusso who can never _ever_ leave things well enough alone, would find it.

He might as well give him all the details now and avoid two hours of endless pestering.

“Yeah. Kreese fixed it and returned it to me, just to get back into Cobra Kai,” he shrugs. “Another way of screwing me over involving that thing, I guess.”

LaRusso nods but doesn’t push the issue further. But of course, Johnny knows, that’s not the end of it.

The next morning when he enters the dojo the trophy is right there on the display stand. Fucking LaRusso.

“What’s that thing doing here?”

LaRusso immediately does that thing when he pretends he doesn’t understand what the big deal is but he’s so fucking transparent cause he knew Johnny would get mad and still went with it anyway hoping to distract him with those captivating expressions of his. Usually, it works. But not this time.

“What? That’s where we keep all our trophies.”

That’s true. LaRusso even has them in chronological order. His ‘82 and ‘83 followed by Daniel’s ‘84 and ‘85. For continuation purposes (you passed the torch to me, Johnny, it was destiny!) and he thinks he’s being oh so romantic. Johnny hates to admit it but he likes it too.

But now the order has changed, his own ’84 one is wedged between LaRusso’s two trophies.

“I don’t want that thing here.”

LaRusso huffs because of course he's been ready for a confrontation. “Johnny, come on. I know it symbolizes ugly stuff but all that bad shit are behind us now. Kreese is gone, _we_ are together, can’t you let it go?”

What is it with this guy, Johnny wonders. Why does he have to turn everything into a life lesson? Can’t some things be simple and one-sided?

“I said I don’t want it,” he growls yanking it up and maybe he should just break the stupid thing for good, throw it on a wall or something. He doesn’t do anything though, he just jams it back into his bag.

LaRusso throws him a sad look with that special mixture of affection and pity he keeps just for Johnny but doesn’t say anything else.

The first students of the day arrive and the issue seems to be, for the moment, forgotten.

* * *

Johnny doesn’t believe for a minute that LaRusso is going to drop it that easily. That man is so fucking relentless when something gets stuck in his head. He’s capable of pausing in the middle of blowing Johnny, look up with those doe eyes of his and start again;‘Oh hey, so about that trophy…’

And sure as the sky is blue, LaRusso enters his vision blocking his view of the tv and slumps on the armchair in front of the couch, the goddamn trophy in his hands.

“Okay,” he exclaims oh so gravely. “Okay, Johnny just hear me out this one last time and if you still feel so strongly about it I won’t mention it again, I promise.”

Johnny scoffs but stays silent.

LaRusso takes this as the perfect cue to go on and he reaches out to his own bag and brings out his own ’84 trophy. He holds them both up in his hands pointing to Johnny's. “I know this has so many bad memories attached to it but does it have to? Can't you dwell on the good stuff?” I mean, in a twisted way that tournament, all the shit we’ve both been through, well, they got us to where we are now. And that’s good, right? It has to be.”

Johnny just stares at him and what can he answer to that, really. It’s not good, it’s the best thing it has ever happened to him.

“And look-look man, the little guys are like talking to each other,” and LaRusso lifts them up and brings them close together.

 _Oh, Johnny why can’t you come with me up there? I feel so lonely,_ he says in a mocking voice. _  
_

_But you got all those other guys to keep you company,_ the little gold version of himself answers. _  
_

_Oh, those are big, mean boys. I want you._

_Oh, yeah?_

_Yeah…_

And LaRusso is making stupid expressions and kissy sounds like he’s a five year old girl playing with Barbie dolls. He has the little statues touching and grinding against each other now.

_Oh, you are so strong Johnny, I want you right now!_

_Oh yes Daniel, you are so hot, I’m gonna make you mine!_

_Yes, Johnny give it to me!_

And Johnny can’t help it. He cracks up.

A fifty something year old man making little gold statues fuck. And LaRusso knows, he fucking knows that’s the only thing Johnny will see from now on when he looks at the trophy and goddamn, he loves that little Jersey shit so much.

“Okay, okay! Enough!” he says between laughs. Put it on the stand, don’t put it on the stand, I don’t give a damn. You can shove it up your ass, see if I’ll blink.” Though that’s probably what LaRusso deserves.

LaRusso smiles that ridiculous smile of his and puts the trophies down. He stands up and straddles Johnny’s lap. Johnny pulls him down for a well deserved kiss.

“How do you fucking do that, LaRusso?” he mumbles into his mouth. “Having me whipped.”

“Oh, you know, man. The usual drill. No mercy,” Daniel mumbles right back at him.


End file.
